The present disclosure relates to a grinding machine, for instance to a compact design centerless grinding machine, comprising a machine bed, a grinding spindle which is arranged to be coupled with spindle drive and for receiving a grinding wheel, a regulator spindle which is arranged to be coupled with a spindle drive and for receiving a regulator wheel, and a workpiece mount for receiving a to-be-machined workpiece between the grinding spindle and the regulator spindle. Grinding machines of that kind may be generally used for plunge grinding and/or for through-feed grinding.
The present disclosure generally relates to machine concepts for compact design centerless grinding machines. As used herein, this relates for instance to grinding machines that may be implemented with a reasonable installation space, for instance such machines that may be implemented at a base area which amounts to no more than 1.5 m×1.5 m (meter), preferably to no more than 1.25 m×1.25 m. The mentioned base areas may for instance involve base areas of a housing and/or a casing of the grinding machine. It goes without saying that for instance attachment parts and a space required for access openings, handling devices, service and maintenance openings and such like may basically cause a necessary of a larger base area. Nevertheless, the afore-mentioned measures make clear that, within the scope of this disclosure, compact design grinding machines shall be referred to as grinding machines requiring an installation space which is at least about 20%, preferably at least about 40%, further preferred at least about 50% less than the required (installation) space of conventional grinding machines which are implemented in “standard sizes”.
Several concepts for designing centerless grinding machines, particularly centerless cylindrical grinding machines, are known from DE 10 2011 117 819 A1. This document relates to devices for dressing the grinding wheel and the regulator wheel of a centerless cylindrical grinding machine, wherein the dressing tool is movable in a defined fashion displaceable relative to the grinding wheel and the regulator wheel, respectively.
Grinding machines for machining workpieces are generally known in the art. Also centerless grinding machines as such are known in the art, for instance centerless cylindrical grinding machines. Centerless cylindrical grinding machines may be for in-stance arranged as external cylindrical grinding machines or internal cylindrical grinding machines. Generally, centerless grinding machines may be utilized for machining round, cylindrical workpieces, including rotationally symmetric workpieces. Centerless grinding machines may be used for plunge grinding or for through-feed grinding, for instance.
Centerless grinding machines are generally suited for series production and for mass production. Centerless grinding machines typically comprise a grinding wheel and a regulating wheel, wherein both the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel may be driven for rotation. The grinding wheel and the regulating wheel are generally arranged in a fashion parallel to one another and arranged to receive a to-be-machined workpiece therebetween. Generally, the grinding wheel comprises an abrasive material or is coated with an abrasive material. Generally, an abrasive material may be referred to as a material that is abrasively effective. The regulating wheel may comprise rubber material, rubber-like material and/or may be coated with rubber material and/or rubber-like material. In the alternative, the regulating wheel may comprise ceramic material and/or may be coated with ceramic material.
Generally, centerless grinding machines further comprise a workpiece mount which serves as a support for the workpiece. When the centerless grinding machine is operated for grinding, the workpiece may be thus contacted by the grinding wheel, by the regulating wheel, and by the workpiece mount. Regularly, the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel may be arranged in a fashion parallel to one another. It may be however also envisaged to arrange the grinding wheel at a small angular offset with respect to the regulating wheel. In this way, a feed movement for the workpiece may be generated.
Frequently, the grinding wheel comprises a greater diameter than the regulating wheel. The grinding wheel and the regulating wheel are generally provided with drives and/or may be coupled with drives. Generally, the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel are driven in the same direction of rotation, wherein, however, the respective drives are controlled in such a way that a circumferential velocity of the grinding wheel deviates from a circumferential velocity of the regulating wheel. As the workpiece is engaged, in the course of the grinding procedure, by the grinding wheel as well as by the regulating wheel which are generally operated at the same rotation direction, the workpiece is set in rotation due to the cooperation of the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel, wherein a direction of rotation is opposite to the direction of rotation of the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel, respectively. Due to the different circumferential velocities of the grinding wheel and the regulating wheel, a relative motion between the workpiece and the grinding wheel may be generated which may comprise slippage or spin. In this way, material may be removed from the workpiece.
In view of this, it is a first object of the present disclosure to present a grinding machine, for instance a compact design centerless grinding machine, which may be implemented with a limited, considerably small installation space.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present a grinding machine which may provide comprehensive functional performance.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present a grinding machine which is further arranged for machining non-cylindrical workpieces, such as conical workpieces, workpieces comprising plunges, grooves, shoulders, and such like.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present a grinding machine which may be manufactured and implemented with little effort, and which may be operated at low cost.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to present a grinding machine which comprises a considerable robustness, wherein maintenance work and/or repair work, if required, may be performed with little effort.